


Mini Cyan

by 27twinsister



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impostor Pink (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Mini Cyan is smart.
Relationships: Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Mini Cyan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



Mini Cyan knew everything.  
They did card swipe and wires with their parent. They knew everyone had card swipe and wires.  
They went to start the Reactor, and got interrupted by someone calling an Emergency Meeting.  
At the meeting, Cyan was accused. Mini Cyan knew it wasn’t them.  
Mini Cyan couldn’t vote.

Mini Cyan sat on the floor of the cafeteria.  
They watched as Blue ran by and was followed by Pink.  
Blue died in the hall outside of Medbay.  
Pink reported it immediately.

The vote ended in a tie.  
Mini Cyan wished they could vote.  
Mini Cyan knew everything.


End file.
